Recent improvements in electron guns for use in cathode-ray tubes have been made wherein the shape of the electron gun grid apertures are varied in a three-dimensional manner. Such grid aperture variations are made by appropriate punching and/or coining of a single material grid or by welding two pieces together that have different size and/or shaped apertures punched into them. These methods of achieving aperture change along the electron beam path have been found to be costly and are limited to those geometries which can be punched or coined. Therefore, there is a need for new, relatively inexpensive, methods of making electron gun grids that have apertures that vary in size and/or shape along the electron beam path. Such new methods should also have the potential for making apertures of almost any geometry.